


Movie Night

by iloveyourrosecheek



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oneshot, Roommates, movies - Freeform, romantic movies, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyourrosecheek/pseuds/iloveyourrosecheek
Summary: Beomgyu gets home, cold, from a long day of classes. Yeonjun is warm, and in bed, and ready to watch whatever silly netflix romcom he picked this time. Except this one isn't quite that silly. It could be the exhaustion or the introspection but sometimes it just feels right.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this so late sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes

Beomgyu could feel his eyelids droop as he stepped into the small apartment. The cold fall weather was seeping into his skin, forming goosebumps on his arms. While warmer than the outdoors, it still wasn’t warm enough for his liking. He put on his bear slippers as he walked towards the kitchen, avoiding the cool surface of the floor at all costs. He poured the powder of the hot chocolate into the mug he had grabbed from the drying rack. Beomgyu pouted, finding no milk in the fridge, forced to use water. He leaned back against the counter, listening to the soft hum of the microwave. The lull making him feel even sleepier. He grabbed the cup out of the microwave and headed toward the room to the left of his.

He is welcomed by the site of Yeonjun wrapped up in multiple blankets, face illuminated by the laptop in front of him. He looked up at the sound of Beomgyu entering, a smile breaking his previously focused expression. 

“Gyu!” He lifts up the blankets, patting the spot beside him. Beomgyu happily slides in beside him, setting his drink on the desk near the bed. The sound of ceramic on wood louder than usual in the comfortable silence. He settles down against Yeonjuns chest, finally feeling warm for the first time since getting home. “How was school?”

“Tiring, boring, stressful,” Beomgyu let himself relax, putting more weight against Yeonjun. “It’s cold and wet, and I much prefer being here with you.” His lip juts out as he pouts out his complaints. Yeonjun giggles.

“At least I get to see you in cute, oversized sweaters,” He rubs the sleeve of Beomgyu’s sweater paw between his fingers, letting his hand rest there. 

“It’s for the aesthetic,” Beomgyu says.

“It works well for you,” The conversation died out as he had no response to Yeonjun’s words. The room fell back into silence, the fairy lights Yeonjun had set up illuminating what would otherwise be complete darkness. It felt like being submerged in water, in a comforting way. The feeling of Yeonjun breathing against his back a reminder that he does in fact exist. Beomgyu finds himself in this situation almost daily. The only major thing that changed is who decides to speak first, if anyone speaks at all. Today it was Yeonjun, posing the question of watching a movie.

“As long as it’s not another one of those shitty netflix rom coms you keep making me watch,” Yeonjun hit his arm in retaliation, if you could even consider what he did a hit. 

“Just for that we’re watching another romantic netflix movie,” Beomgyu whined in response, trying to pry the laptop from Yeonjun’s hands. “Stop it! I’ve actually heard good things about this one!” As much as he tried to be bothersome and annoying, Beomgyu was truly too nice at heart and agreed to watch the film. Surprisingly, he actually really liked it. The indie vibe, the focus on friendship, the fear of growing up and showing yourself. He loved hearing Yeonjun’s reactions as well, his soft laughter at the jokes, his gasps at the coming out scene, his awws at the kiss and the train scene. Maybe he was just whipped, but part of the joy of watching movies with Yeonjun was seeing him get so excited over the silly cliches. Beomgyu had to admit, his inner hopeless romantic loved them as well. As the credits rolled, he figured tonight would go like always. He goes to his room and passes out, still in his clothes from the day, too exhausted to take them off. Or on some occasions, he would fall asleep at Yeonjun’s side, feeling safe. Yeonjun seemed to have other plans tonight, his voice raspy from being up so late. 

“I really liked this one, and not as a “so terrible it's good” kind of movie, I mean like genuinely,” He shifted next to Beomgyu, moving so that they were laying down next to each other. “‘Your boldest stroke’, I generally wouldn’t consider myself a coward, but it makes me wonder what risks I should be taking. What ones would pay off.” At this point the two boys are facing each other, words on the tips of their tongues. Both with too much to say. Yeonjun’s face is cast gold lighting, making him look prettier than usual. Even though he wasn’t done up to go out, Beomgyu liked him better this way, this was his to see. Yeonjun brought his hand up to Beomgyu’s face, gently placing it on his cheek. He continued to stare at Yeonjun, cheeks flushed pinks to match the color of his lips, like a rose. 

“Can I kiss you?” Beomgyu would be lying if he said he didn’t stare at Yeonjun’s lips a little too long. That he didn’t want to touch them, to feel them. Apparently Beomgyu was quite lucky. Anything he had previously daydreamed could never live up to the actual sensation. Yeonjun’s lips were soft from his lip masks to combat the dry weather of autumn, lightly pressed against Beomgyu’s own. He reached out to grab Yeonjun’s hip to pull him closer, sliding his hand up to Yeonjun’s waist. He was very warm, pleasantly or not he couldn’t decide. Warmth that can only be found through being cuddled up against a person for so long your body heat starts to mingle until there's no differentiating between. He felt Yeonjun’s tongue against his lips, hand tangled in his hair, ankle hooked with his own. Any anxiety he had before was washed away, all he could focus on was the boy touching him. The kiss tasted like the hot chocolate he had during the movie and the inherent taste of another person's mouth. It was slow but sure, hesitation disappearing at feeling the other kiss back. This development in their usual evening plans of watching a movie in Yeonjun’s bed was new, though he couldn’t say it was unexpected. Beomgyu felt all the feelings he had been harboring, been tucking away spilling over as he pushed himself even closer to Yeonjun. The kiss broke apart, and Beomgyu couldn’t tell whether he was content or reeling. He could feel Yeonjun’s breath hot against his face.

“I feel like we should talk about this.”

“Ok,” He put in a few seconds of contemplation as to what he was going to say. “I’m in love with you.” 

Of all expected reactions, Yeojun bursting out laughing was not one he had mentally prepared for. 

“I mean, yeah sure just go for it,” Yeonjun huffed, resting his forehead against Beomgyu’s. “I love you too.” 

Nights changed in a way Beomgyu was particularly happy about. He wasn’t about to show it though; because nothing, not even his boyfriends adorable frown, would stop him from making fun of shitty “romantic” movies at Yeonjun’s expense. 

Except for the threat of getting kicked to his own bed to sleep. That was a very easy way to get him to shut up.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this to cope with my extreme anxiety after taking a nap and pretending the world doesn't exist. this is definitely self indulgent and i'm not even sorry, but i hope someone else takes comfort in the soft vibes. i was inspired by yeonjun's history of watching awful netflix movies, and the way beomgyu talks about love like a hopeless romantic and thought it would be cute if they watched something romantic together (in this case it was the half of it). honestly in taking a break from my more serious fic i'm currently writing i probably should've updated one of my others but oh well. i also rewatched a video analyses of ocean wave as queer film as i watched this and honestly it was great i reccomend you go try to find it. as always comments are greatly appreciated and i hope you feel content.


End file.
